The Chosen
by CrazyFreak-o-Maniac
Summary: 3 has been Chosen, and she is now part of a league of KND that doesn't discriminate against age.4 isn't.10 year later,they meet as Sarah and Andrew.4 is trying to stop the Chosen... Full Summary Inside
1. The Chosen

Disclaimer- Normally I have really interesting disclaimers, but since all I want to happen is going to happen sooner or later (hopefully sooner) in the TV show, I'll just say I don't own KND.

This is my first KND fic, so please don't yell at me cowers in corner

Thinking- (.)

****

The Chosen

"Kids Next Door, I have an announcement to make. It seems that Kids Next Door has made a new group, The Chosen. The Chosen do not get their memories wiped when they turn 13. This, as you all know, is a good thing. However, the rest of us will still have our memories wiped."

"How do they know who to choose?" asked Numbah 5. She, and the rest of the KND, were sitting on a couch in the main room.

"I can't answer that question. I don't know."

"Has one of us been chosen?" asked Numbah 2.

"Yes."

"Really? Who is it? Who is it?" asked Numbah 3.

"It's... you."

****

10 Years Later

Kuki Sunbon tied her long black hair in a braid. The braid itself reached down to the bottom of her back. Her chocolate brown eyes were full of intelligence, and she had the shadow of a smile across her face. She had not been happy in a long, long time.

Kuki reached down for a glass of water, gulping it down. Her pet cat, Shadow, sat on her lap. Shadow was completely black cat. Kuki petted her absentmindedly. It had been so long ago, 10 years ago. That faithful day she had been Chosen. She was one of the Chosen. The one who stayed a kid for life. It had been her dream. Until she had to leave her friends behind. Kuki sighed. She had been Numbah 3. Numbah 5, the only other girl on the team. Numbah 2, the one who had made her laugh. Numbah 1, the leader. and Numbah 4. The one she had liked.

(Stop joking yourself. You had loved him)

The one who made her annoyed, yet the only one who could make her smile. The One. The one she had to leave behind. They had wiped all of his memories, as well as all the others. If only she could see him again.

(It's no use believing in fantasies.)

Kuki sighed again, then got up. She put on a black tang top, underwear, and jeans. She walked outside, in the scorching heat. She walked down the street. She entered the air-conditioned café.

"The usual?" asked Sal, the manager.

"Yeah," answered Kuki. Kuki sat down. She looked around. Same old people.

"Excuse me?" came a voice from behind her. Kuki turned around. She had to catch her breath. He looked so much like Numbah 4. The blonde hair, the sparkling eyes... Kuki shook her head. It couldn't be him.

"Do I know you?" asked the man.

"I don't know. You look like someone you used to know," answered Kuki.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Ku- I mean, Sarah. Sarah Smith. You?" said Kuki. She had almost uttered her real name.

"My name is Wa- I mean, my name is Andrew Bryant," said the man.

(See, it's not him)

"Do you want to sit down?" I asked.

"Sure." Andrew sat down. Kuki's best friend, Andrea, came by.

"What can I get you?" she asked, smiling.

"Coffee," said Andrew.

"Alright," said Andrea. She turned around.

"She didn't take your order," said Andrew.

"I come here everyday and order the same thing. They know me," answered Kuki.

"So, you live here?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I just moved here. 145 Lincion Ave."

"Hey, you're my neighbor!"

"Really? What's your address?"

"143 Lincion Avenue!"

"I should stop by, then," said Andrew.

"I would like that," said Kuki, smiling. She looked at her watch. "Shit! I gotta go!" She got up and started running out.

"I'll stop by later!" yelled Andrew after her. Kuki nodded.

So? You like?

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	2. New Mission

Disclaimer- Normally I have really interesting disclaimers, but since all I want to happen is going to happen sooner or later (hopefully sooner) in the TV show, I'll just say I don't own KND.

I'm a happy camper, a happy camper, a happy camper.

Thinking- (.)

****

The Chosen

"This is Kuki Sanban, Numbah 3, and Sarah Smith checking in. Any status?" Kuki asked her computer.

"Voice key correct. Hello, Kuki Sanban. You have a mission scheduled for 10:00. It's a gang. They are selling illegal drugs to kids. We need you to go in," said her computer. Kuki looked at her watch. It was 9:00.

"Location."

"Beret Street."

"Who's the leader?"

"That information is unavailable. Please ask another question."

"That is all. Shut down."

"Have a good mission, Kuki Sanban." The computer turned black and died. Kuki drank a glass of water. 10:00? An hour to spare.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Who is it?"

"Police!"

"Who is it?" The person laughed.

"It's Andrew!"

Kuki went to the door and opened it. She leaned against the doorframe.

"Hello, Andrew."

"Hey, Sarah."

"Why are you here?"

"I said I would come, didn't I?" Kuki smiled her first real smile in a long time.

"Actually..." said Andrew. Kuki groaned. He laughed again.

(Beautiful laughter)

"I was wondering if you could come over sometime. Maybe not today, but sometime."

"I would like that."

"How does... 5:00 tomorrow sound?"

"If I don't show up, something came up."

"What does that mean?"

"My job gives me lots of surprises."

"Alright then. I'll see you there?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye." Arthur left the room.

(He looks so much like him it's scary)

So? You like?

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	3. A Date

Disclaimer- Normally I have really interesting disclaimers, but since all I want to happen is going to happen sooner or later (hopefully sooner) in the TV show, I'll just say I don't own KND.

If you haven't noticed, I changed the summary. It's now:

3 has been Chosen, and she is now part of a league of KND that doesn't discriminate against age. 4 isn't. 10 years later, they meet as Sarah and Andrew. 4 is trying to stop the Chosen, and he knows what sort of things they are doing to their operatives, and he doesn't like it one bit...

Sorry about not updating in a while! MOVING IS SO CONFUSING!1

Thinking- (.)

****

A Date

DING DONG, DING DONG. DONG DING, DING DONG.

"That's Andrew! Wish me luck, Shadow," said Kuki nervously. She had called Andrew ahead of time, to ask what to wear. He had answered, "Something sexy." So Kuki had made herself sexy. A clip held up her long black hair, and she was wearing a black dress that stuck to her like honey. She also had on diamond earrings and a silver necklace that had pieces of crystal dangling off it, increasing in size until it got to the middle, where it got smaller. She looked _hot_.

(Why am I going out with this guy? I've only _just _met him!)

"Do I look nice?" asked Kuki to Shadow. Shadow mewed in response. Kuki looked in the mirror. The doorbell rung again.

Pleased with her appearance, Kuki opened the door. There was Andrew. He was wearing a black suit. His jacket was off, being held in his hands. Kuki's breath caught in her throat. He was beautiful. Kuki melted at the sight of him.

(I can't believe I had doubts about him)

"You're gorgeous," said Andrew. He held out his hand. Kuki held it, and Andrew kissed it delicately. His lips were lips ice. It was a wonderful feeling. Kuki wondered briefly how it would feel if those lips were against hers, on the rest of her body...

(Whoa. Getting ahead of myself! You barely know the guy!)

"Come on," said Andrew. "Your carriage awaits," said Andrew. He mentioned to the black jeep. Kuki laughed and followed him into it.

"So, where to?" asked Kuki.

"You'll have to see," said Andrew with a glint in his eye.

Kuki gasped. They were going into Olive Garden, her favorite restaurant of all time.

"How did you know this was my favorite restaurant of all time?" asked Kuki, surprised.

"I guessed."

"Hey, Numbah 3!" called Numbah 4.

"What is it?" asked Numbah 3, turning away from her Rainbow Monkeys.

"What's your favorite restaurant?"

"Why, Olive Garden, silly! Why do you want to know?"

"Sarah? Hello?" Kuki snapped back to the present.

"Sorry, I started daydreaming there," said Kuki and smiled.

"Shall I accompany you?" asked Andrew, holding out his arm.

"Yes, my prince," said Kuki, holding his arm. Together they walked into the restaurant.

"That was wonderful!" said Kuki, smiling. It certainly had been an amazing night. After Andrew had taken her to Olive Garden, they had watched a wonderful ballet, another one of Kuki's favorites.

__

"I love to be a ballerina!" yelled Numbah 3, twirling around in her new tutu.

"Why ballerinas?" asked Numbah 4, annoyed.

"I love to see them dance!"

"Goodbye, sweet Sarah," said Andrew. Kuki shook herself thoroughly. She had to stop doing that.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," answered Kuki. Andrew took her to the door.

"I will miss you," said Andrew.

"So will I," said Kuki sadly. Before she could do anything, Andrew had kissed her and left quickly. Kuki stood there for a second, her hand on her lips. After a moment, Kuki went back inside to dream of her prince charming.

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	4. Phone Call

Disclaimer- Normally I have really interesting disclaimers, but since all I want to happen is going to happen sooner or later (hopefully sooner) in the TV show, I'll just say I don't own KND.

If you haven't noticed, I changed the summary. It's now:

3 has been Chosen, and she is now part of a league of KND that doesn't discriminate against age. 4 isn't. 10 years later, they meet as Sarah and Andrew. 4 is trying to stop the Chosen, and he knows what sort of things they are doing to their operatives, and he doesn't like it one bit...

Sorry about not updating in a while! MOVING IS SO CONFUSING!1

Thinking- (.)

****

Phone Call

"Why did you call me so early?" groaned Andrew and looked at the clock besides him. It was 2:00. AM.

"Peterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Why so early?" asked Andrew.

"You know we cannot risk to have our calls traced," came Peter's crisp voice form the other end.

"Alright, alright. Bossy asshole," muttered Andrew.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, mommy."

"Andrew, we do not have time for this!"

"I'm sure."

"Andrew!"

"Alright, alright! What is it?" asked Andrew. He got out of bed. There was no point in trying to sleep now.

"There has been a report." Andrew's blood ran cold. He gripped the phone a bit harder.

"Who?"

You remember number 86, Fanny?"

"Yes... Why?"

"Another suicide." Andrew sighed. He had felt no fondness for the hot-temper Scottish girl, but this was still horrible news.

"Why? Why are they doing this?" asked Andrew in despair.

"I do not," came Peter's sad voice.

"Why? If it had not been for the Chosen, we would have all lived happily. There would be Abigail, Hoagie... Kuki."

"They didn't commit suicide."

"According to the police, Hoagie did."

"You know he didn't, Andrew."

"I know," said Andrew quietly.

"By the way, I did some research on your girlfriend." Andrew sighed.

"Peter, you know how I feel about this!"

"Well, you should be happy I did it. She's a Chosen."

There was a pause.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me Andrew."

"She can't be! That means she had to be-"

"A KND, that's right."

"She's couldn't have been!"

"Then how could she have been a Chosen?" Andrew sighed.

"Who is she?"

There was another pause.

"Are you sure you want to know?" asked Peter quietly.

"Of course I do!" snapped Andrew.

There was a third pause.

"I'm sorry. Who was it?" asked Andrew.

"You- you know you can't date her, right?" Andrew sighed and didn't reply.

"You know that right?"

"Of course I do."

"Kuki. She was number 3."

There was a pause, the longest one of all.

Then Andrew hung up the phone. It rang a few seconds later.

__

Hello, this is Andrew. Leave a message.

"Andrew. Pick up. Pick up _now_. You can't do this Andrew. You can't date her, you know that, right? Andrew? _Andrew_? ANDREW? WALLABEE? WALLABEE? PICK UP, _NOW_!

Andrew picked up the phone.

"Shut the fuck up, Nigel. I'm not losing her again." With this note, Andrew left his house, leaving the answering machine to pick up the rest of Nigel Uno's complaints. 

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	5. Confessions

Disclaimer- Normally I have really interesting disclaimers, but since all I want to happen is going to happen sooner or later (hopefully sooner) in the TV show, I'll just say I don't own KND.

If you haven't noticed, I changed the summary. It's now:

3 has been Chosen, and she is now part of a league of KND that doesn't discriminate against age. 4 isn't. 10 years later, they meet as Sarah and Andrew. 4 is trying to stop the Chosen, and he knows what sort of things they are doing to their operatives, and he doesn't like it one bit...

Okay, a lot of people got confused because of the last chapter, so let me clarify a few things:

Yes, Hoagie and Abby are dead. If you did not gather this: Hoagie was filed under suicide, but the Chosen killed them. Why? Ah, now that's the question.

They need codenames so that no one knows who they are (remember, Hoagie and Abby are dead).

Thinking- (.)

****

Cofessions

Andrew sat down on his couch, his head in his hands. He sighed.

(Of course she had been Kuki, she's too much like her. I knew she had survived. But what had the Chosen done to her? She's not as happy as she was. If they did anything to her-)

A knock on the door disturbed his thoughts.

"Go away Peter!"

"This is Sarah."

Andrew's head jerked up.

"Kuki," he whispered.

"Can I come in?" asked Sarah- no, Kuki.

Andrew thought for a moment.

"Sure. Come on in, it's open," said Andrew. He hadn't bothered with locking the door. Kuki came in hesitantly. Andrew looked different. More... battered. Like his heart had been hit with a club over and over.

"What's wrong?' asked Kuki carefully. She didn't want to cause a temper that she couldn't deal with. Andrew looked at her. He wanted to tell her, to tell her who he was, to tell her to run, run away from the Chosen. But he couldn't. It would end their relationship, and Andrew wasn't strong enough to lose her again.

"Nothing," said Andrew with a forced smile.

(More like a grimace)

(She knows something's wrong. She just doesn't know what)

"You know, I used to have a friend," said Kuki. Her heart quickened when she saw Andrew stiffen, like he knew. "His name had been Wallabee."

(She knows. She knows I'm Wallabee. What did I do to deserve this?)

"I had liked him. Maybe loved him." Andrew's heart speeded at the sight of Kuki's tears. Without thinking, he wiped a tear away from her eye. Kuki grabbed his hand.

"Andrew, you remind me so much of him... so much," said Kuki. She started sobbing quietly. Andrew brought her over to sit on his lap, to comfort her.

"What happened to him?" asked Andrew.

"I don't know. That's the worst part. Sometimes I wonder, am I looking at him?" Kuki laughed a bitter laugh. "I thought you were him, at first." Kuki paused. "I still do." Andrew looked at her face, ready for disappointment, ready to crush.

"You know, you remind me of someone too," said Andrew slowly. Kuki looked up, her eyes hopeful. "Her name had been..." but Andrew did not continue.

"What? What had been her name?" asked Kuki, almost in hysteria.

"Nothing." It had not been fair to lead her on. He couldn't ruin their relationship.

"What? What had been her name?" Kuki was in hysteria now, sobbing uncontrollably. "What had been her name?"

Andrew couldn't handle it anymore. It was too much, he couldn't lose her, he couldn't lie to her, he couldn't lose her, he couldn't lie to her...

"Her name had been..."

There was a pause, only pierced by Kuki's sobs.

"Kuki. Her name had been Kuki."

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	6. Explanations

Disclaimer- Normally I have really interesting disclaimers, but since all I want to happen is going to happen sooner or later (hopefully sooner) in the TV show, I'll just say I don't own KND.

If you haven't noticed, I changed the summary. It's now:

3 has been Chosen, and she is now part of a league of KND that doesn't discriminate against age. 4 isn't. 10 years later, they meet as Sarah and Andrew. 4 is trying to stop the Chosen, and he knows what sort of things they are doing to their operatives, and he doesn't like it one bit...

Finally explanations you've all been waiting for!

Thinking- (.)

****

Explanations

"I thought I had lost you!" said Kuki. She hugged Andrew- no, Wallabee and put her head on his chest.

"So had I." Wallabee hugged Kuki back. He did not know how long he sat there, his arms around Kuki. All he knew is that when he finally broke the embrace, he knew he never wanted to leave her side. He had lost her once, and that had been enough. Not again. He would never lose her again. Which meant he had to get her out of here.

"Listen, we have to leave here _now_," said Wallabee, his eyes darting.

"Why?" asked Kuki, confused. Wallabee stood up and grabbed Kuki's hand. He left the house and went over to his. Once inside, he quickly put all the shades down and locked all doors and windows.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything. The Chosen? Yeah, I know about that. Well, The Chosen is not what you think. It's not an organization for over-grown KND, it's an organization for... well... Please don't think I'm crazy-"

"Never."

"Well, it's an organization that does testing on... human minds."

"Testing on human minds? Like mind control, or something?"

"You don't believe me, I can hear it in your voice."

"Well, it's hardly credible, is it?"

"Kuki, have you ever felt emotions that are weird? Did you ever forget what you did on one of those "missions"?" Kuki opened her mouth to say no, but realized that she had had those moments. "I thought so. They're testing on how the human mind works when it has been secluded from all love. Your parents and Mushi? Those were not ordinary deaths. Abigail and Hoagie were killed too. That's why Nigel and I had to change our names."

"Nigel is alive too?"

"Yes, he goes by Peter."

"Peter... wasn't that who you thought I was?"

"Yes. We sort had a fight."

"Oh."

There was a pause.

"Wallabee? I'm scared. What have they been doing to me? Why have they been doing this to me?"

"It's okay," Wallabee took Kuki into his arms. "Shush, I'll protect you."

"From what? How can you fight something that- that-"

"Well, I know who they are."

"Who?"

Wallabee hesitated.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Fine. It was... well, do you remember the leader of KND?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, she turned out to be a real bitch."

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	7. Running

Disclaimer- Normally I have really interesting disclaimers, but since all I want to happen is going to happen sooner or later (hopefully sooner) in the TV show, I'll just say I don't own KND.

If you haven't noticed, I changed the summary. It's now:

3 has been Chosen, and she is now part of a league of KND that doesn't discriminate against age. 4 isn't. 10 years later, they meet as Sarah and Andrew. 4 is trying to stop the Chosen, and he knows what sort of things they are doing to their operatives, and he doesn't like it one bit...

Thinking- (.)

****

Running

"What? Numbah 362? Why? I thought we were really good friends-"

"She hated you." That made Kuki sit up.

"What? We were really good friends, she-"

"She was jealous of you. So jealous."

"But... why?"

"Because you were loved. By everyone. Everyone loved you. You were so lovable," Wallabee smiled, but then his face darkened. "Numbah 362 was never loved. Ever wonder why she was so old? And how she could spend all her time on Moon Base? That was because she had no family. No one to love her, to care for her... She was lonely. And that made her change sides. She became obsessed, to hurt all the people that had been loved. You, and some others were Chosen. But enough now. We have to run." Wallabee stood up and grabbed Kuki.

"But Wallabee, how do you know all of this?" asked Kuki. She yanked her hand out of Wallabee's. "I want answers. I'm not leaving until I do." Andrew sighed.

"Kuki, we don't have time-"

"I'm not leaving until I know at least that! I looked for you, I hurt for years-"

"And you think I didn't? I thought about you, how they must have hurt you, how-"

"Then why didn't you look for me?"

"What do you think I had been doing all this time?"

"Wallabee, please tell me, _how did you survive_? How did you not forget?" Wallabee looked at Kuki squarely.

"I suppose you won't leave until I tell you. I don't know (A/N you guys are going to kill me for this, but too bad :P). I really don't. But somehow we-"

"We?"

"Nigel and I. Speaking of Nigel, he'll be over here soon. We really do need to leave." Wallabee grabbed Kuki once more and tugged her into his jeep.

"Wallabee, where are we going?" asked Kuki.

"We're leaving. Say good-bye to this place, Kuki."

"What do you mean, 'we're leaving'? Do you think you can just... lug me wherever you want to go? What about those other Chosen? We're just going to leave them to be tested on?" Wallabee sighed.

"We can't do anything, Kuki. They'll crush us."

"Not if we find the other KND! There had to be others!"

"No."

"What?"

"There are none left."

"But... how can that-"

"THERE AR NONE LEFT KUKI! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? NONE! None... none left at all," and then Wallabee did something he hadn't done in a long, long time. He cried. He cried for the lost KND, he cried for Nigel, he cried for himself. But most of all, he cried at his helplessness, his inability to do something, anything, to help.

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


End file.
